Vanilla Ice
|nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = White (OVA) Brown (Anime, EoH) Dirty blond (ASB) Light blue ( ) |eyes = Black (OVA) Pink ( , Anime, ASB, EoH) |color = |movie = |occupation = DIO's Servant |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 238 The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 245 The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (8) Chapter 247 DIO's World (1) |animedebut = Episode 28 Who Will Be the Judge?! Episode 68 The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Takeshi Aono (OVA) Yūji Kishi (JoJo's Venture) Shō Hayami (Arcade, Anime, Eyes of Heaven) Hiroyuki Yoshino (ASB) |voiceactor = OVA: Frantz Confiac (French Dub) Lorenzo Scattorin (Italian Dub) }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. When Vanilla Ice becomes the last minion able to fight the Joestar Group who has infiltrated DIO's Mansion, DIO transforms him into a Vampire, sics him upon the group, and Vanilla Ice battles Avdol, Polnareff and Iggy. Appearance Vanilla Ice is a very tall, muscular man with wavy collarbone length hair. He wears a pair of metallic heart-shaped earrings, and a light head piece carrying a heart crossing his forehead. His outfit consists of a dark leather tailed, open, waistcoat on top of a long-sleeved leotard. Across his right shoulder is a metallic strap connected to a large heart over his right breast and the letters "VI". There is a smaller heart at the base of his abdomen, secured by a band around his waist acting as a belt. Bare-legged, he wears dark, mid-calf height boots. In the manga, he also wears gloves whereas he doesn't in the anime. In All-Star Battle and the OVA, Vanilla Ice's leotard is sleeveless and he has wristbands. Personality Vanilla Ice is defined by his fanatical and single-minded loyalty to DIO. When DIO relates that he might want blood to heal, Vanilla Ice uses his Stand to sever his own head and fill an urn with his own blood. This is heavily implied to be a test of loyalty, as DIO promptly revives Vanilla Ice as a Vampire without drinking the offered blood. Although Vanilla Ice is normally a calm, reasoning and collected individual, he flies into a tremendous rage when DIO is disrespected in any way, shape, or form. When Iggy creates a sand construct of DIO in an attempt to take Vanilla Ice off-guard, the latter immediately abandoned his Stand in favor of beating Iggy to death with his bare hands and feet, stating that Iggy deserved a more drawn-out death than the simple annihilation brought by Cream's void form. It is also implied that Vanilla Ice is somewhat absent-minded, being prone to using his Stand's void form to punch through walls instead of using the door. Abilities Vanilla Ice's Stand, the profoundly destructive Cream, can swallow itself and its master to become a spherical void of nothingness that obliterates everything in its path. Its only weakness is that it cannot see where it is going when in void form, forcing Vanilla Ice to temporarily expose himself in order to plot Cream's course. After being made into a Vampire by DIO, Vanilla Ice adopts a standard set of vampiric powers and weaknesses. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Vanilla Ice is introduced as a human, reporting the defeat of Telence T. D'Arby to DIO, outside the door to his chambers. After being allowed to enter, Ice was told the reason for D'Arby's defeat was because he was unwilling to give his life for DIO. He was then asked if he would surrender his blood in order to heal DIO's neck wound. Without hesitation, Vanilla Ice proves his loyalty by cutting off his own head and allowing his blood to spill into an urn for his master to drink. DIO, amused by this, refuses to take the blood of such a devout servant and decides to heal himself using someone else instead. Vanilla Ice is brought back to life from the blood his master poured into his body. After his revival, he was dispatched to take care of the Joestars. He activated his Stand, Cream, before leaving to do DIO's bidding (prompting DIO to lament that he forgot to use the door in his haste). Vanilla Ice's first targets were Iggy, Jean Pierre Polnareff and Muhammad Avdol. Though he was aiming to dispatch all of them at once with a surprise attack, he only manages to kill Avdol, who shoved Polnareff and Iggy out of the way before the attack hit. In a rage, Polnareff retaliated with a barrage from Silver Chariot, wounding Vanilla Ice's shoulder and demolishing the wall of the room he was in. After nearly being killed by another of Ice's attacks, he and Iggy fled. Instead of pursuing them directly, Vanilla Ice sent Cream to the front door, where he waited in his Stand's void form. Contrary to his expectations, the duo decided to go for DIO instead of fleeing - thus, Vanilla Ice gave chase, destroying most of the mansion with his Stand's powers. After getting ahead of them, Ice erases part of Polnareff's foot to prevent him from running away again. Thanks to a distraction from Silver Chariot, Iggy uses The Fool to hide and to create a replica of DIO to trick Vanilla Ice. Although briefly shocked by his master's appearance, Vanilla Ice quickly destroyed the clone; he explained that he saw through the ruse because of the sunlight in the room and because he knew DIO trusted him too much to interfere in the battle. Enraged because he had to destroy DIO's image in self-defense, Vanilla Ice exited Cream and viciously beat Iggy to the point of near-death. After turning his attention to Polnareff, he was skewered in the mouth by Silver Chariot's sword after using the sand in the room to track Cream's movements. Due to Ice's newfound immortality, he survived the attack and destroyed part of Polnareff's left hand by drawing it into Cream's mouth. He then wounded Polnareff in a quick succession of attacks, breaking his right arm and absorbing part of his leg and cheek. He then began moving in a spiral movement around the room with Polnareff and Iggy at the center; by doing so, Vanilla Ice would kill them without leaving himself vulnerable. Unable to escape, Polnareff told Iggy to use his powers to escape and warn the others - but the dog's pride caused him to save Polnareff instead. This caused Iggy to die from over-exertion, prompting an enraged Polnareff to skewer Vanilla Ice through the head and snap his neck. However, Vanilla Ice rose once again, more determined than ever to finish off his enemy. Unfortunately for him, Polnareff had finally deduced that Vanilla Ice was turned into a vampire by DIO, due to Vanilla Ice's ability to recover from several fatal injuries. With that in mind, Polnareff avenges his fallen comrades by taking advantage of Vanilla Ice's newfound fatal weakness to sunlight, using Silver Chariot to slice a nearby curtain and flood the room with sunlight, which vaporizes much of Vanilla's right arm and left leg. After curtly goading Vanilla to attack him, Polnareff uses Silver Chariot to nudge the crippled vampire into the light - disintegrating him instantly and putting an end to DIO's line of vampire servants. In the OVA Vanilla Ice appears in the 1993 episodes of the OVA, his sole appearance being in the episode "The Warrior of the Void: Vanilla Ice". He serves the same purpose as in the manga: A servant of DIO who battles Polnareff and kills Avdol and Iggy. In the OVA, Ice slices Iggy in half and kicks the dying dog's corpse into a wall out of anger for the dog daring to defy DIO. His death in the OVA differs heavily from the manga. In the OVA, Polnareff repeatedly stabs Ice in a rage after seeing him murder Iggy, before slicing Ice's head in half. Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Vanilla Ice appears as the game's penultimate boss before DIO. As a boss, Vanilla Ice is the second most difficult character to beat, as he has a large amount of health. He uses his Stand to attack. The main difference from the original story is that all 6 heroes battle Ice at once and that he does not kill Avdol and Iggy straight away. Instead, both can stay alive for the remainder of the game. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Vanilla Ice appears in two "forms" in Heritage for the Future. The first is the standard character which can be selected on the main menu for Story Mode or versus play, and the second functions as the "sub-boss" of the game, appearing before the final battle with DIO. These two "forms" are more or less identical in appearance, but the sub-boss version of Ice can use alternate special attacks and super moves that do greatly increased damage. As a CPU boss, he uses his Stand's void more often to attack, generally by either moving in a straight line on the bottom of the screen or sweeping from top to bottom in an arc. His super moves both involve more drastic movements, with one having him void-warp around in a spiraling circle, just like in the manga and anime. Vanilla Ice's Story Mode starts after the Joestar party has infiltrated DIO's mansion in Egypt. The vampire is able to eliminate one hero after another, until he fights Jotaro himself to the death. Afterwards, Ice reports his success to DIO. According to his ending, the vampire blood which transformed Ice took complete control of him afterwards, and he became DIO's slave forever. When other characters (such as fellow villains) fight him in the game's Story Mode, the spiralling grooves from his attacks are not present in the stage. Strategy Vanilla Ice is predictably one of the most powerful fighters in Heritage for the Future, arguably much more deadly than his sub-boss version if used by a skilled player. Aside from commanding powerful array of physical attacks, Vanilla's specialty, much like in the manga, is to use the powers of the "void" to crash into his opponents and damage them. He can take the form of the void ball while on the ground, in mid-air, and even change directions in the middle of a charge. This allows a player with quick reflexes to counter an oncoming attack, juggle an opponent into the air with careful timing, or even retreat in the face of danger. Caution is advised however, because unlike the manga, Vanilla Ice is STILL vulnerable while in his "void ball" form, and can be hit by projectile attacks (or even certain physical attacks, if the angle is correct). Ice can also take the full form of his Stand Cream, who possesses very powerful and far-reaching attacks, but it comes at a steep penalty in speed. As noted before, Ice really shines in the hands of experienced players, as he benefits greatly from the Tandem mechanic. Unlike other fighters, who can attack faster when using the Tandem, this ability allows Ice and Cream to attack the opponent simultaneously for long and brutal combos. While this takes careful timing to execute properly, Ice is more than capable of depleting half of the opponent's energy in a single flurry of blows. All of this gives Vanilla Ice the tools to be one of the most deadly characters in game, when played properly. All-Star Battle (PS3) Vanilla Ice returns as DLC character in the PS3 title. He was confirmed along with Anasui for the 4th campaign. He, DIO, and Old Joseph Joestar are the only characters to have two different Styles (Stand and Vampirism Powers in the case of Ice and DIO). Most of his attacks from the previous game returns, but made slower to balance him out. Exclusive to Vanilla Ice is a Stand Power Gauge, which shows how much Cream can be used and slowly regenerates when it is not full; Ice always starts the match with the gauge half-full. Only one ability may be used when Cream is active; Ice is unable to use his Throw, HHA, or GHA while inside Cream. The Stand Power Gauge also depletes if Cream blocks or takes damage. When empty, Ice will automatically exit Cream. Of special note is that Cream is the tallest entity in the game while active, being slightly taller than even Wamuu. While Cream is off: * You wretched beast!: This move can only be used when the opponent is down. Ice rapidly kicks them multiple times. * How dare you!: Vanilla Ice delivers a rising uppercut in a classic "Shoryuken"-style move. This move is marked with a star. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * This vicious arm!: Vanilla Ice summons Cream to deliver a chopping combo, knocking the opponent down on the final hit. If Medium or Heavy is inputted, the attack has a delay but puts up a guard before executing. This move is marked with a star. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Lord DIO: This move can only be used following those marked with a star. Ice grabs the opponent by the neck/torso and starts draining their blood (much like DIO did to Joseph; This is also marks the first time in any JoJo media that Ice is seen draining blood). * Start with the legs!: Vanilla Ice summons Cream and sends it into the ground. The attack button inputted alters the ability's ranges, and the second input changes the direction of attack. The attack is unblockable and can hit a downed opponent. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** Light - Cream reappears right in front of Ice; The Stand moves towards Ice before disappearing back into the ground. ** Medium - Cream reappears at mid-range; The Stand shoots straight up, doubling as an anti-air before disappearing back into the ground. ** Heavy - Cream reappears at long-range; The Stand moves forward before disappearing back into the ground. * Throw - I swear I'll kill you!: Vanilla Ice lifts the opponent by the neck before summoning Cream to collide with them. While Cream is on: * Once and for all!: Spending a 1/5th of the Stand Power Gauge, Cream swallows itself and moves toward the opponent, dealing heavy damage on hit and knocking the opponent into the air. The directional button combined with attack button inputted alters Cream's path and speed. Backward makes Cream move slower, and forward makes it move faster. The attack can be used multiple times without stopping in order to juggle the opponent or hit them multiple times in a single motion. It also grants invincibility while in effect, is unblockable, and can hit a downed opponent. If the entire Stand Power Gauge is used up in a single combo with every attack hitting, the total damage dealt is even superior to Ice's GHA. The downside to such a singularly powerful move, however, is that the lengthily telegraphed start-up animation makes Ice easily susceptible to counters and parries when using it, with little-to-no ability to feint. ** Light - Cream moves a short distance forward. This version can be jumped over, but is more controlled when trying to juggle the opponent. ** Medium - Cream moves upward at an angle, doubling as an anti-air. This version can be avoided if the opponent is far enough. ** Heavy - Cream rapidly moves forward a considerable distance. This version is easily jumped over and is less controlled when trying to juggle to opponent, but is otherwise the most aggressive version of the attack. Vanilla Ice's HHA, "The great void rises!", has him enter Cream as it flies forward and reaches out. If it connects, Cream violently devours the opponent before spitting them out, reminiscent of his devouring of Avdol's freshly severed arms. The HHA has no way to be comboed into as it has a delay, and is not a part of Easy Beat as a result. However, it is a Throw and thus is unblockable, and completely restores Ice's Stand Power Gauge to full if successful. Vanilla Ice's GHA, "Spirit of Emptiness", has him enter Cream as it swallows itself and flies in a verticle circle. If it connects, Cream will knock the opponent off-balance. When they regain footing, they will have realized too late that Cream is carving an inescapable closing spiral on them. When the Stand reaches them, it viciously and mercilessly thrashes them into the air before a final upward hit sends them away (in the exact same fashion he assaulted an injured Polnareff and his earring, as well as in the Capcom game). Vanilla Ice has special intro dialogue with Part 3 DIO before the fight starts, wherein both men acknowledge this fight as a training match. When Ice wins, he reaffirms his eternal loyalty to DIO. Although his default hair color is dirty blond in ASB, his unlockable Color D changes his hair color to white and his clothes to pink, the same ones seen in the Capcom games and the OVA. In the English localization of the game, the subtitles of his default opening line read "Let's kick it one time...", a clear reference to the opening lyrics for his namesake's, Vanilla Ice's song, Ice Ice Baby. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Vanilla Ice was confirmed for the game alongside DIO. Unlike the previous game, his main color scheme is now based on his anime appearance, including the effects of Cream's ability (turning from a deep red to the purple and black color). In the story mode, he is revived by DIO (in his Heaven Ascension form, but from alternate world where he finally conquered the world) and now able to fight in a daylight thanks DIO's new godlike powers on him, similar to the way how Kars becomes immune to the daylight after using the Red Stone of Aja implanted Stone Mask on him. He is seen in the last part of Chapter 2, set in Part 5/Vento Aureo timeline in Italy, backing a now revived and brainwashed Bruno Bucciarati to kill the heroes and to get the Saint Corpse Parts from them. However, he and Bucciarati are defeated by Polnareff and Giorno Giovanna as they retreat via teleportation by DIO. Before Ice retreat after Bucciarati first, he is asked by Polnareff about his true loyalty, the late-DIO or "that man". However, Ice only says that he only loyals to one person, without telling them "that man" they speak of is none other than his master DIO, Ice knows this and depart afterwards. Tournament Vanilla Ice is paired with Jotaro in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament. Trivia *In All-Star Battle, Ice can drain blood from his opponent despite that in canon, he has no idea that he is a Vampire. This was most likely added to justify his use of the Vampirism Style along with the Stand Style. Though it could also be reflexive, as the first instinct of the homeless man DIO turns into a Vampire using the Stone Mask in Phantom Blood was to drain blood from DIO, despite there being no way either one of them knew what was going on. *Vanilla Ice's Stand, Cream, is the first Stand to be named after a Band rather than a Tarot Card or Egyptian god. Gallery Manga= jojos-bizarre-adventure-part-3-stardust-crusaders-1877387.png|Vanilla Ice's first appearance jojos-bizarre-adventure-part-3-stardust-crusaders-1877390.png|Vanilla Ice with his Stand, Cream Vanilla inside Cream.png|Hiding within Cream's body Vanilla uppercuts Iggy.png|Vanilla Ice uppercutting Iggy for mocking his master Vanilla kicking Iggy.png|Vanilla Ice kicking Iggy Vanilla stabbed by Chariot.png|Vanilla Ice impaled through the mouth by Silver Chariot PutUnderPressure.png|Silver Chariot breaks Vanilla's neck st_color_v14_080 (2).png|Vanilla Ice disintegrates in the sunlight |-| Anime= V-Ice Anime.png|Vanilla Ice (Anime) Vanilla first appears.png|Vanilla Ice's initial appearance Vanilla fullbody.png|Vanilla Ice informs his master of the Joestar's situation Vanilla summons Cream.png|Summoning his Stand, Cream Vanilla decapitates.png|Sacrificing his blood to help DIO, Vanilla Ice decapitates himself Vanilla Cream Anime.png|Vanilla Ice inside Cream's mouth Cream halfVanilla.png|Vanilla Ice, appearing halfway out of Cream's mouth Vanilla & fake Dio.png|A fake DIO is created by The Fool, which prepares to strike Vanilla Ice Vanilla punches Iggy.png|Vanilla Ice punches Iggy for insulting his master Vanilla enraged.png|Losing his cool demeanor Vanilla kicks Iggy.png|Vanilla Ice brutally kicks Iggy into a crumpled heap Vanilla stabbed through the mouth.png|Silver Chariot stabs Vanilla Ice through the mouth Chariot breaks Vanilla's neck.png|Silver Chariot breaking Vanilla Ice's neck after impaling his head Cream's last attempt.png|Making one final attempt on Polnareff's life Vanilla ice death.png|Vanilla Ice dies, disintegrating in the sunlight Kenny, Telence and Vanilla.png|Vanilla alongside Kenny and Telence in Nukesaku's flashback Vanilla Ice OVA.jpg|Vanilla Ice as seen in the 1993 OVA adaptation. VanillaOVA.png|Vanilla Ice (OVA) |-| Other= Vanillaice1.GIF|Vanilla Ice's portrait (type A) from Heritage for the Future Vanillaice2.GIF|Vanilla Ice's portrait (type B) from Heritage for the Future Spriteiced.PNG|Vanilla Ice's sprite in Heritage for the Future VanillaIce.GIF|Vanilla Ice (Idle Animation) VanillaIce color1.GIF|Vanilla Ice's color 2 VanillaIce color2.GIF|Vanilla Ice's color 3 VanillaIce color3.GIF|Vanilla Ice's color 4 VanillaIce color4.GIF|Vanilla Ice's color 5 L 52691cef77526.jpg|Vanilla in All-Star Battle V-ICE.png|Executing his Great Heat Attack in All-Star Battle Vanilla1.jpg|Vanilla Ice as a figure VanillaIceEoH.png|Vanilla Ice in Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Major Antagonist Category:Part 3 Antagonists